Rules and Regulations
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Finn promised Burt he'd protect his brother, so he decides to give all of Kurt's future boyfriends the down low on the rules. Purt Hevans Kurtofsky/Karomel. Series of unrelated one/two shots of Puck, Sam, and Dave having to put up with Finn. Ch 3: Karomel
1. Attack of the Puckasaurus

Short Summary: Finn promised Burt he'd protect his new baby brother, so he decides to give all of Kurt's future boyfriends the down low on the rules. Purt, Hevans/Kum, and Kurtofsky/Karomel will all be featured in this fic!

Basically, it's a series of one, maybe (probably) two-shots of Finn discovering and henceforth totally freaking out that his little baby bro has a boyfriend. If you have requests for any of Kurt's other boyfriends (Artie? Mike? Maybe random bass boy from the band? Brad the piano man?) go ahead and tell them to me!

I own nothing :) Un-beta'd, betch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Attack of the Puckasaurus**

Finnegan Christopher Hudson was currently in the kitchen of his house, sitting next to his step-brother, eating one of the most delicious BLT's he's ever had. "Feriosfly, Kurt," he muttered out with his mouth full of turkey bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, mustard, mayonnaise, pickles, and lord knows what else. "Thif fish da bes' shammich I've efar had!" God, he was so happy to have Kurt as a brother. His mom could cook well, but since her and Burt were out on a date (it was Saturday night, after all), he didn't hesitate to ask Kurt to make one of his favorite foods.

Kurt made a disgusted face. "Finn, mouth closed while you eat!" he screeched, appalled. Kurt himself was just finishing up a small salad, and he looked ready to threaten Finn by making the other boy eat one himself. The frankenteen grinned sheepishly before swallowing and washing his mouthful down with a glass of Gatorade. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Finn didn't hesitate to jump up and get it to avoid the smaller teen's wrath.

"Puck?" he asked in confusion when, indeed, his mohawked best friend was at the front door.

The muscled teen grinned, but with a hint of a smirk. "'Sup, Finn." Finn sidestepped to let the other boy in, still confused.

"Why're you here, bro?"

Puck crossed his arms casually against his chest while looking out to the kitchen. Finn followed his gaze, surprised to see Kurt staring at Puck like a deer caught in the headlights. This time, the McKinley high badass allowed himself a smirk.

"I thought you'd like to know that I'm tappin' dat ass."

Finn's only response was to punch one Noah Puckerman in the face.

* * *

><p>After Kurt had gotten done shrieking at Finn for his reaction while fussing over Puck, the larger teen had to admit he felt a little bad. But just a little.<p>

Puck had an icepack pressed against his right eye, where a shiner was already starting to form, grinning cockily on the living room couch with Kurt still worrying around him.

"Babe, I'm fine," he soothed, making the soprano look a little less ruffled. "I can take anything for you." This statement led to an instant reddening of Kurt's face, stark in contrast to his pale, porcelain skin. And in a smooth, fluid movement, the jock pulled the former Cheerio to his side with the arm not occupied with the icepack.

"So you two are really dating?" Finn said hollowly. At Kurt's deeper blush and Puck's bigger grin, he decided to take that as a yes.

"You're my bro, bro," Puck said, shrugging. "Kurt didn't want to tell anyone for awhile, but I figured you should know since you're my friend and his brother."

Finn let out a loud sigh and flopped down on the cushy recliner sitting next to the couch. "Alright," he grumbled, feeling a sudden great emotion of protectiveness for his little brother, "but there needs to be some ground rules that I'm giving to you as his brother. If you break his heart, I'll break you. I know where Burt keeps the shotgun."

Puck starting laughing a little bit before he realized that the quarterback was serious.

TBC

* * *

><p>Review, please! 3<p>

Up next: Super Sam!


	2. Super Sam

Finn promised Burt he'd protect his new baby brother, so he decides to give all of Kurt's future boyfriends the down low on the rules. Purt, Hevans/Kum, Kurtofsky/Karomel

This particular chapter features Sam, and is set slightly after "Rumours." And if you want someone other than Puck, Sam, or Dave as Kurt's boyfriend (I've honestly been thinking about Jeff the Warbler...) please, do tell!

Also, lololol this is over twice the length of the first chapter. Whoops? I decided to update so soon because the first chapter is pretty meh.

Don't own anything, yeahhhh. Only season one of Glee! Also, un-beta'd, whooo!

Review please?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Super Sam**

Sam Evans grinned excitedly—he honestly could not contain his joy. His life had thankfully taken an upturn right after the Glee club had performed songs from Fleetwood Mac's album "Rumours." Both his mom and dad had gotten good jobs, plus he had gotten a raise at his pizza delivery job! But still, that wasn't the best thing that had happened to him.

No, the best thing that could've ever possibly happened to him was that he was now dating the gorgeous creature known as Kurt Hummel.

Unfortunately, the circumstances weren't so great. Blaine had caught wind of the rumor that Kurt was cheating on the Warbler with Sam, and the usually suave gentleman had angrily pushed Kurt against a hallway wall in McKinley when he confronted the soprano about it right after last period. Finn was there (unfortunately for Blaine) and freaked the hell out, not that Sam could really blame him.

Kurt had tried to explain that none of it was true, but it was hard to explain since he was trying to keep Sam's situation hush-hush. The hobbit proceeded to dump Kurt and storm off, leaving a pissed-off and concerned Finn to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Earlier that day, Sam had shyly asked Kurt if he could bring any other spare clothes to his motel room, and the soprano had agreed. Around 10 o'clock at night, Sam was surprised at a knock on the door, since he really didn't expect the smaller boy to come after that day's events.

"Is that Kurtie?" a sleepy Stevie asked. He peeled off the covers, revealed old Power Ranger pajamas. Stacy stirred beside him and slowly sat up, unveiling her powder pink night dress. Kurt stepped in, arms full of folded clothes, and the blonde shut the door.

"Hey Stevie, hey Stacy," Kurt said softly, and daintily sat on the untouched bed of the Evans' parental figures. He placed the clothes beside him. "You two should be sleeping, shouldn't you?" he teased, with a slight smile on his face. Sam couldn't help but to grin a little and moved to sit to the right of Kurt, after having grabbing the clothes and putting them in his lap, intent to go through them.

"Thanks so much, Kurt," he said gratefully. He couldn't help his confusion when he lifted up and saw an XL Phillies shirt.

Kurt let out a soft laugh. "Finn's old clothes. I figured they'd fit you a lot better," he admitted. He let out a shriek when Sam pulled him into a large and bone crushing hug.

"I mean it, Kurt. Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me," the blonde whispered, voice full of emotion.

"You're so welcome, Samuel, but you're kind of choking me here," Kurt gasped, breathless. Sam quickly pulled back and gave the former Cheerio an apologetic grin. "Oh!" the porcelain-like male suddenly exclaimed, and he began to reach deep within his coat, only to pull out a brown paper sack. "Stevie, Stacy, this is for you," he said, smiling. "Buuuut, only if you promise to go to bed after you see what it is!"

Stevie and Stacy both nodded eagerly, desperately wanting to see what was in the bag. He handed it over to them and they reached in enthusiastically.

"Whoa! Flash comics!" Stevie cried out. "And Batman!"

Stacey gasped. "Barbies!" she giggled. They both jumped out of bed and gave the brunette eager hugs, chiming thank yous. Sam watched the picture, his heart warming, and he couldn't help but to smile as Kurt laughed and hugged them back, saying that he was very welcome.

"Now guys, time for bed," Sam interjected, feeling a little guilty. "It's probably time for Kurt to go home." Kurt then looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand, and it said in blaring red numbers 10:47. He sighed and released the two siblings.

"Your big brother's right, it's time for both me and you guys to go to bed," he chastised lightly. Stevie and Stacey both pouted and released the teen, but didn't movie to go to bed.

"Oh, you little gremlins," Sam growled teasingly before grabbing each of them by the waist and tossing them into their bed, both siblings squealing and giggling. "Now I'm going to see Kurt out, and you both better be asleep when I come back in, you hear?" They both nodded, and he smiled before leading Kurt out and shutting the door quietly.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know," Sam stated.

Kurt smiled. "But I wanted to. Your family doesn't deserve this, Sam; you're one of the nicest people I know." Sam couldn't help but to blush, and he was glad it was dark outside.

"Thanks, Kurt. And…I was wondering, do you want to talk about what happened today? I mean…that was harsh, you could've told Blaine what was really going on."

The brunette's eyes then grew a little watery, but he bitterly muttered, "If he doesn't trust me when I tell him that I wasn't cheating on him, then I guess we wouldn't really work out, huh?" And at that moment, the soprano just looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, so heat-breaking, Sam couldn't hold himself any more.

He lifted up Kurt Hummel's chin and kissed him.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>Sam waited happily on the doorstep of his boyfriend's house, dressed in jeans, a green and grey shirt that had ¾ sleeves, and his letterman, with a movie in his left hand, and a bouquet of pink roses hidden behind his back in his right. Boyfriend. Just the word made him giddy.<p>

Tonight was Saturday night, their secret date night. Burt and Carole always went out on Saturday nights and wouldn't be back until probably one or two in the morning. Finn was probably at Puck's to spend the night or at a party, and god knows when he'd be back, except that it'd probably be sometime the next day. And right now was 7 o'clock, so they had at least five hours to themselves.

"Sam!" Kurt exclaimed as he threw open the door. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour!" Sam couldn't help but to admire his boyfriend's appearance. He wore a form-fitting, long-sleeved dark blue sweater, tighter than sin black skinny jeans, and grey knit UGG boots. However, most of his ensemble was covered up by a pink "Kiss the Cook" apron.

Kurt blushed under the scrutiny, something Sam enjoyed. "Come inside," the soprano huffed, and began to turn around, only to be stopped when the football player grabbed his wrist. He turned around questioningly and was met by a gentle kiss.

"You know, I was one to always listen to what aprons tell me," Sam whispered, and Kurt flushed an even deeper red. "Here." He then handed his boyfriend the bouquet, which Kurt went gaga over.

"Oh, Sam! That's so sweet! Thank you!" The soprano leaned up to give the jock a quick kiss on the cheek, making the other grin. "Now I really have to finish dinner!" He proceeded to rush off, and Sam amusedly followed.

"You need any help?" the blonde offered. Kurt indigently squawked, and shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Go watch TV or something! This is a surprise!"

Sam sighed at his temporary banishment, but he didn't really mind. Whatever his Kurt wanted, his Kurt got.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Sam's sentence was over, and dinner was done. He noticed with delight that Kurt had placed the roses in a vase on the table.<p>

"Dinner is served!" Kurt exclaimed happily, now without the apron, and Sam grinned. His boyfriend had made his favorite, macaroni and cheese with Velveeta sauce, cheesecake, and strawberries.

"It looks fantastic, babe," he said with honesty, and Kurt beamed. They ate and made small talk, and by the time they were done it was almost eight thirty.

"I'll wash the dishes and you can go lay down in the living room or something, 'kay?" Sam suggested. Kurt surprised him with a hug.

"Thank you, Sammy, you're so sweet," Kurt whispered thankfully, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. Sam smirked a little and wrapped his own arms around Kurt's slim waist.

"I know," he teased, and joined his and Kurt's lips together in a gentle kiss before resting their foreheads together. God, he loved this so much. "Now go on, and I'll clean up." Kurt nodded and reluctantly went off to the living room, and Sam did his best to hurry up and wash the dishes, which thankfully didn't take long.

"Movie time!" the football player chirped before fishing out the DVD case he had hidden under a pillow on Burt's favorite recliner. He proceeded to set up said DVD.

"Hmmm…? What is it?" Kurt asked somewhat sleepily, getting up into a sitting position on the couch. Sam flopped down next to him, making sure to sling an arm around the tired brunette.

Sam snickered. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Sam watched excitedly as Jake Sully led the rest of the Na'vi in an attack against the invading humans on their winged Ikran (well, except Jake's was the huge Toruk). Kurt was snuggled completely into his side, with his head on the blonde's muscled chest. Kurt was surprised that he actually really liked <em>Avatar,<em> but he mused it might only be because of the similarities to the Disney movie _Pocahontas_. Plus, the world of Pandora was quite beautiful, and the love story was rather enthralling. After awhile, Kurt began to doze off; it was getting near eleven.

"Nga yawne lu oer. Nga yawne lu oer _ha nìtxa,"_ Sam softly murmured. He couldn't believe he said it, but it felt good, it felt…right.

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked drowsily. Sam smiled.

"I love you, I love you _so much_," he repeated, only this time in a language Kurt would understand. The ex-Cheerio smiled.

"Je t'aime trop," Kurt replied back, sounding sexy even though he didn't mean to, and he giggled when Sam looked on in confusion. "I love you, too," he translated, and Sam smiled widely before kissing the smaller teen on the nose.

"What the _hell?"_

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed that they had an audience.

* * *

><p>Sam and Kurt were sitting on the couch, both embarrassed and cheeks stained red, but Kurt was pissed as well and had his arms and legs crossed tightly.<p>

"How long has this been going on?" Finn asked angrily. All of his anger was directed towards Sam, and the blonde felt rather agitated at that.

"Finn, I'm the same age as you. For the love of Gaga, I can take care of myself—"

"After Blaine broke up with him," Sam admitted, and shot Kurt a look. He did not want Finn any more pissed off than he already was.

Something scary flashed in the frankenteen's eyes, and Sam recognized it as the "scary over-protective big brother" look. "Just because Kurt was on rebound doesn't mean that you should take advantage of him!"

Okay, now Sam was pissed. "Hey! I _never_ took advantage of Kurt!" he growled, standing up. "I love him!"

Finn's eyes narrowed. "You just—"

Kurt finally shot up and put a hand on both boys' chests. "Both of you, calm down!" he huffed. "Damnit, Finn, Sam is not taking advantage of me, and he's good to me and for me." He then turned his gaze to Sam. "And you, you should know better than to let anything Finn says get to you!" Both teens snorted.

"Fine," Finn finally said, "but there's going to be some ground rules here. One, the door stays open if you're in Kurt's room. Also, no sleepovers. Two, you can't hog all of Kurt's awesome cooking powers to yourself. Three, I will mess you up if you hurt my bro. Deal?"

Sam nodded. "Deal."

Finn grinned. "Cool. And is that the barely-there smell of mac 'n' cheese I smell?"

Kurt sighed, collapsing rather ungracefully onto the couch. So much for their romantic evening.

TBC

* * *

><p>Next up, it's Dave...I need help for a chapter title though lol. Dave the Destroyer? Ehhh.<p>

**Please, review!**


	3. When Fury Strikes

Okay, this is the Dave chapter! This was the third time trying to make a Dave chapter because, damn, it's harder than I thought lol! The first one was about prom, and the second one was if they'd both babysit Dave's little cousin…though I might do them as little one-shots lol. Plus I have a little story that I've been writing about Dave seeing Kurt in a gay bar/stip club…yeahhh :'D And I had a Valentine's Day fic that flopped and well…not Valentine's anymore lolol. Sorry, rambling.

And sorry for no updates lately. My kind, elderly neighbor got blood poisoning (srsly wtf), my great-grandpa has something wrong with him so we're visiting him after he gets his surgery, and my cat died ._. Not my month guys, haha.

In this chapter, and in the other 'When Fury Strikes' chapters, Finn is going to be a little more violent, I think.

I own nothing, except for the sexy gifs and pictures I snag off of tumblr of the Glee boys /drool.

**This is set probably around the day after Dave kisses Kurt. And sorry if I made Kurt too forgiving, but he's thinking about starting off as friends. And I hope the whole buddy thing makes sense, I'll explain it better if you want!**

* * *

><p><strong>When Fury Strikes<strong>

David Karofsky let out a haggard breadth. Here he was, in the boys' locker room of McKinley High, with his fellow football players, none of them having a fucking clue as to what was going on. Right before last period, Coach Beiste had made an announcement over the intercom growling, "Emergency football meeting in the locker room right after school. And I mean _right after!" _

Coach Beiste suddenly walked in, immediately followed by an amused-looking Sue Slyvester.

"Alright, you bunch of over-hormonal teenage punks," Coach nearly snarled, and Dave immediately knew she was pissed. "Coach Slyvester here has told me that some of you think that it's okay to inappropriately touch some of her Cheerios. Is that true?"

There was an extremely awkward silence, and one of the football players coughed.

Beiste narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll hand it over to Sue, then."

The Cheerios coach stepped forward, proudly displaying her green tracksuit that she was sure to have at least five copies of. "Now listen you little hooligans," she began almost cheerily. Not good. "It has come to my attention that some of you brainless Neanderthals have been harassing my little stars. And not in the type of harassing like, 'Oh, may I have your autograph, my dear goddess?', but instead in the harassing of the sexual kind," she finished, eyes glinting maliciously.

"This is a serious problem," Coach Beiste interjected solemnly. "You can risk a suspension for inappopiate touching, and you'd also have to sit on the bench for as many games as Principal Figgins, Coach Slyvester, and I deem right. Anything more than a little groping will end very, very badly for you," she warned. At the last bit, Dave could've sworn that Coach Slyvester looked right at him.

_Ohgodohgodohgod._

"You also have to stop bullying," Sue added. "Porcelain is on the squad, and so forth under my protection. And if you get even one drop of that disgusting syrup-y ice they call a slushie on his uniform, you will wish that you had never heard of the name 'Sue Slyvester'," she threatened, and Dave could tell that he wasn't the only one in danger of wetting his pants. "So, to prevent any future problems from arising, Coach Beiste and I have decided to form a little Cheerio-Titan buddy club!" the Cheerios coach exclaimed in fake enthusiasm. There was immediate groaning from around the locker room.

"Shut it, boys, or I'll have you doing laps!" The groaning stopped. "Good," Beiste continued, clearing her throat. "Now, this is how it'll work. Each of you dip sticks will be assigned to a Cheerio. Once a week, one of you has to go to the other's house and eat dinner civilly. You also must eat lunch with your buddy at school. You'll all get logs to write down what happens and it has to be approved by me or by Coach Slyvester every week. You also need to spend a total of three homework hours a week with your buddy. We will know if you lie to us, so don't," she growled. "Got it?" Only silence met her.

"Um…Coach…" a brave soul dared to utter. Dave was pretty sure it was Daniel…something. "How long is this buddy thing going to last?"

Sue grinned. "As long as it needs to."

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Kurt clutched the strap of his leather shoulder bag tightly (which was indeed Coach, thanks for noticing) while walking from the student parking lot to the school. Quinn had sent out a mass text to the Cheerios squad that there was an emergency Cheerios meeting at 7:45 a.m. sharp in the gym. Kurt couldn't help but to be nervous; he couldn't remember the last time there was an emergency meeting.

Quinn and Brittney were already sitting on the bleachers, so he decided to join them. A few minutes later and the whole squad was there, except for Becky. When 7:45 rolled along, the doors to the gymnasium slammed open, and in walked Sue with Becky following dutifully behind her.

"Hello my little skinny go-getters! Now, I have something to tell you all…"

By the time she was finished, Kurt was stunned. He knew that she did this partly for him, but why? Kurt most _certainly_ did not want to spend any extra time with a brainless ape!

"Alright ladies, Porcelain. I'll read off your partners. Brittany, you've got Other Asian. Becky, Frankenteen. Satan, Puck. Stretch Marks, Fish Lips…" the list went on and on. And, finally, "Porcelain, you've got…ah, the Manimal."

Kurt nearly chocked. "You mean _Karofsky?" _he sputtered. "B-but Coach!"

Sue frowned. "Sorry there, Lady Face, but I guess you're S.O.L. It'll be fine, trust me," she assured, and Kurt would have felt grateful if he weren't so upset. "Beiste already told the hot heads who their buddies were last night, and she also gave them the logs, so I expect you all to be eating lunch with your buddies and having lovely chats with them. If they try anything…well, I hope you all have the mandatory rape whistle and can of mace. Have fun, kids."

And with that they were dismissed, but Kurt doubted that he'd be having very much fun at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt pursed his lips as he sat down in second period French. First hour, Pre-Calculus, had gone on normally—he and Rachel were the only two to do the assignment, so the teacher had given the rest of the class work time while the divas bitched to each other about clothing ("Rachel, sweetie, I love you, but you look like a Catholic schoolgirl out of a cheap porno—" "I <em>beg<em> your pardon?").

However, this class he had with his so-called "buddy." Ugh.

Kurt wrinkled his nose disdainfully when Karofsky sat in the empty desk next to him. "Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, débile sans cervelle qui je déteste delà de tout doute raisonnable," he muttered sourly in flawless French. _("You're nothing but a stupid, brainless moron who I detest beyond a reasonable doubt.")_

The jock looked at him, obviously confused, before apparently shrugging it off. "Listen, Hummel," he said quietly, "I'm…I'm sorry about the other day when I…you know," he mumbled, looking definitely awkward. The paler teen had a brief flashback of when it'd be him apologizing to Finn for acting severely out of line last year, but he brushed the thought away as quickly as it had come.

"We'll talk later," Kurt replied curtly back before focusing on the lesson—class had begun, after all.

* * *

><p>Dave felt stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He just wanted to apologize to the gorgeous boy for macking on him in the locker room (because really, he was a teenage boy, he really couldn't help the primal urge to claim those beautiful, pretty fucking lips that were teasing him) but goddamn that stupid bell to hell. And of course, Madam Rue was one of the teachers who actually cared if you paid attention in class. Fuck.<p>

However, he silently praised her when she announced that if they were participating in the Cheerio-Titan buddy project, they had to work with their partner if they were both in the same class. _Score._

"Mais madame, s'il vous plaît, je peut travailler avec Sam? S'il vous plaît?" Kurt begged, and Dave was able to figure out what he said since it wasn't muttered this time. ("_But madam, may I please work with Sam? Please?")_

"Rules are rules, Kurt," she replied back before concentrating on homework that needed to be graded. "Now, turn your books to page 124 and read the conversation with your partners."

The blonde smiled kindheartedly at the smaller male, turning around in his seat. "Sorry, bud," he sympathized, resting his hand gently on Kurt's upper arm, before heading off with his partner, Suzy something. Dave felt slightly jealous at the casual contact between the two. Kurt sighed before looking back at the football player.

"Alright," Kurt began grumpily. "I'll be Elisabeth and you can be Olivier." He then took off, not even bothering to wait for Dave. "Bonjour, Olivier. Etes-vous bien?" _("Good morning, Olivier. Are you well?")_

Dave glared slightly before replying, "Bonjour, Elisabeth. Oui, je suis bien. Il est hors ensoleillée."

_("Good morning, Elisabeth. Yes, I am well. It is sunny out.")_

"Cela est vrai. Il est hors très chaud," Kurt replied back, and Dave could tell her was already bored at the easy French. Even though it was French III, madam had insisted on them reviewing what they had learned. _("That is true. It is very hot out.")_

"C'est ennuyeux," Dave admitted, and he held a smirk when he saw his partner's eyebrow rise curiously. "Je veux dire ce que j'ai dit, Kurt. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait." _("This is boring. I mean what I said, Kurt. I am sorry for what I did.")_

"Oh, êtes-vous?" the gleek asked haughtily. _("Oh, are you?")_

Dave took a deep breath before replying. "Je suis vraiment. J'ai sérieusement pas pu m'en empêcher, je veux dire vous étiez là,rouge et irrité, et sacrément intéressant. Je suis un gars, j'ai des besoins et des désirs, et,ainsi, vous êtes à ces besoins et désirs," he finished, a barely there blush on his cheeks._ ("I really am. I seriously couldn't help myself, I mean you were right there, flushed and angry, and damn attractive. I'm a guy, I have needs and desires, and, well, you are those needs and desires.")_

By the end of his mini speech, Kurt was blushing deeply, and Dave felt a little proud. "I…I've never…wow," he uttered breathlessly. "Je dois aller aux toilettes!" he suddenly cried out, and before Dave could do anything, his crush was already gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into the closest bathroom—which, unfortunately, was a boys'—cheeks aflame. "I can't' believe he said that," he groaned, pressing his head to the large mirror while placing his hands on the edges of the sink.<p>

"Said what, Princess?"

Kurt whipped around to see a fresh out of juvie Puck, who had entered the bathroom right after him. "Oh, um, hi Puck," he answered back, feeling unsure. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Puck raised an eyebrow before moving a little closer. "I know when someone's lying, Hummel, you're talking to the supreme badass here. Who were you just sexin' up?"

Kurt sputtered. "I was doing no such thing!" he screeched, the flush of his cheeks growing redder by the second.

Puck grinned. "Princess, I ain't gonna judge. I know your type. Super uptight, bitchy, demanding divas are fucking wild in bed. I can't blame you for wanting a little action in school," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt huffed before snapping, "Noah fucking Puckerman, if you don't shut up right this instant, this necklace is going in your eyes!" Puck eyed the necklace the soprano was wearing, which was strung with keys. Rather pointy-looking keys at that.

"Okay, calm your tits," Puck grumbled. "I was just teasing…kinda. See ya, Princess." And with that the local bad boy walked out, leaving Kurt alone with his racing mind.

* * *

><p>Dave stabbed at his food slightly more forcefully than usual. Kurt was sitting on his right, and on Kurt's right was Azimio's Cheerio buddy, Becca, and Azimio was sitting on her right. Dave was a little surprised that Santana was sitting on his other side, with Puck next to her.<p>

The ex-hockey player rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt's almost stepbrother glaring at him from the next table over with Becky cuddled up right to his side. Maybe that's why Puck was over here—to play babysitter for Kurt to get some brownie points with the frankenteen.

Kurt pulled out the small black binder that had their log on it, and wrote down in slightly curly handwriting under the **TUESDAY** heading, "_Homework hours: 9:15-9:45_ and _12:13, Kurt and Dave eating lunch together with Puck, Santana, Becca, and Azimio."_

Dave hid his slight smile. _He wrote Dave, not Karofsky. Maybe there's hope?_

"This isn't too bad," Dave stated, and Azimio grunted in agreement.

"Yeah man, Becca you's all sorts of fine," the black boy sniggered, and the blonde rolled her eyes before smacking him lightly on the arm.

"See, Fancy, being around me 'n' Az isn't so bad," the football player said casually while wrapping an equally (hopefully) casual arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Watch it, Karofsky," Puck muttered, and Santana pursed her lips.

"Hurt the gay kid and I _will_ cut you," the Latina threatened.

Kurt sighed. "Guys, Karofsky's apologized to me about everything he's done. And I mean…everyone deserves second chances, right?" he said, looking intentionally at Puck. The sex shark at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. Kinda. "I gave both Finn and you a second chance, Puck, so it wouldn't be fair to not do the same for Karofsky. I may have forgiven…_Dave _for his appalling Neanderthal actions, but I most certainly haven't forgotten."

At this, Dave cheered up considerably. He had a chance now, and he'd do everything in his power not to blow it.

But that was before Finn happened.

* * *

><p>"Karofsky!" Finn shouted when he entered the locker room after school, where everyone was gearing up for practice.<p>

"What, Hudson?" Karofsky snapped back. Finn approached closer until there was only a bench separating them.

"You," Finn glared, pointing accusingly at the other male. "Fucking watch it with Kurt. If you so much as touch a damn hair on his head, there's going to be hell to pay." Finn was seeing red. He saw how Dave touched his brother at lunch—yeah, okay, he was a moron sometimes, but that didn't mean he was completely stupid. He could see a come-on. Well, this time at least.

"Fucking chill, Hudson," Karofsky hissed back, while internally he was thinking, _If I get my way, I'll definitely be touching more than his head…damn_. "Kurt and I made up to each other, didn't he tell you oh big brother?" he mocked.

"Wh…what?" Finn asked, shocked.

Karofsky smirked. "There's a clean slate between us. So calm it down."

Finn's jaw tightened. "I don't believe you," he said quietly. Then, he moved closer. "I've seen the way you look at him," he whispered, and Karofsky tensed. "If you touch him the way you want to, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"I like him, okay?" the jock snarled back, equally quiet, surprising Finn that he didn't deny it. "I just want to be with him. So if it means that I have to have a visit with you and a metal bat, then fine."

And with that, Dave left the locker room, leaving Finn still standing there in shock.

* * *

><p>Okay! Sorry for no real romancin', but it'll come up. Just curious...what do you all think of St. Hummel (Jesse St. JamesKurt)? ;D Otherwise I'm gonna Puckurt this bitch up next chapter. And sorry for any incorrect French, I used Google translater lol.

Kurt has given Finn and Puck his forgiveness, so why not Dave? Plus he forgave Dave on the show so...just don't argue with my logic lolol. IT'S 2 AM, GIMME A BREAK.


End file.
